Talk:The TDI Wikia Happy Crappy Christmas Special!
Christmas in June?--Owester and Sonic Hi there! 15:05, 7 June 2009 (UTC) No, this was just a really good idea I had, and I did't wanna wait till christmas to start.--No good underarchiver!Punk Rocker! 15:06, 7 June 2009 (UTC) It could be funnier if it was christmas in July. LOL! --Owester and Sonic Hi there! 15:08, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Yeah! LOL Jingle Bells, Codaa smells, Sunshine ran away! Owester lost his 'Owen' shirt and that's all I gotta say! HEY!--No good underarchiver!Punk Rocker! 15:11, 7 June 2009 (UTC) *growls* Not funny, Zeke. 2-DI ain't happy, i'm 16:22, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Yeah, not cool dude. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 16:53, 7 June 2009 (UTC) That was slightly rude..... [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 16:59, 7 June 2009 (UTC) What? I couldn't THINK of anything!!!--No good underarchiver!Punk Rocker! 18:22, 7 June 2009 (UTC) It's ok. Maybe you could change it to: Jingle Bells, zekey smells? No offense, dude. But at least you wouldn't have everyone mad at you? It's never bad to laugh at yourself once in a while!--TDI ninja #1234TDI Ninja talkmy ninja help 18:25, 7 June 2009 (UTC) How about Jingle Bells, Zekey Smells, Sunshine ate Raviolis ^^, Sorrel lost her wings... that came of the top of my head! --Sorrel 4everKEEP ON TALKIN"! 18:46, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Jingle bells, Sunshine yells, Zeke drools over Gwen! Nalyd's votin' people off and TDI19 ran away! HEY! --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 18:47, 7 June 2009 (UTC) I DON'T YELL!!!! (LOL) Sunshine + Ravioli 18:49, 7 June 2009 (UTC) LOL, its all so true. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 18:50, 7 June 2009 (UTC) we should try to ouse other people too... we should use O Christmas Tree!--Sorrel 4everKEEP ON TALKIN"! 18:51, 7 June 2009 (UTC) i DON'T KNOW THAT WHOLE SONG. yOU CAN WRITE IT sORREL.--No good underarchiver!Punk Rocker! 18:52, 7 June 2009 (UTC) O Wikia! O Wikia! We play on you 24/7! We type and type, then get edit conflcits! Then people quit, and come back later. O Wikia! O Wikia! How many verses are in this song? --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 18:52, 7 June 2009 (UTC) i heart it Nalyd! how about merry chrismas! 00Sorrel 4everKEEP ON TALKIN"! 18:54, 7 June 2009 (UTC) LOL Irony, I got an edit conflict XD Sunshine + Ravioli 18:55, 7 June 2009 (UTC) We wish you happy camping, We wish you happy camping, We wish you happy camping, and a happy wiki! Good tidings we bring, to yo and your camp. Good tidings for camping and a happy wiki! Now bring us some figi pudding, Now bring us some figi pudding, Now bring us some figi pudding, or we'll burn your hosue down! LOL --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 18:56, 7 June 2009 (UTC) We wish you happy camping we wish you happy pudding we wish you happy raviolis and a happy new day!!!! Good campers we bring, to you and the camps, Good Campers for buring houses and a happy new day! Just kidding about hte whole thing (whats up with me and JKing people!) --Sorrel 4everKEEP ON TALKIN"! 18:58, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Good job. How about uh.. Mentioning other peeple in there?--No good underarchiver!Punk Rocker! 19:00, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Wiki, wiki wiki, we play you every day. And when everybody logs on then everybody plays! HEY! --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 19:02, 7 June 2009 (UTC) hmmm....Feliz navida/ WHO KNOWS THE WHOLE SONG??? --Sorrel 4everKEEP ON TALKIN"! 19:03, 7 June 2009 (UTC) We hope that you get, lots of signups for your camp, but tell non-suscribers, and we'll sic Nalyd on you! (Wow... how'd I do that...) Sunshine + Ravioli 19:05, 7 June 2009 (UTC) How aobut holly jolly christmas, and joy to the world, no jingle bell rock! --Sorrel 4everKEEP ON TALKIN"! 19:06, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Joy to the Camps, Sunshine like Ravilois!, Nalyd is thinking too!, Sorrel is buring something, Zekey stills loves Gwen, TDI19 is a good writer, Redflare is.. er... IDK, and so on and so on and so on so on! LOL --Sorrel 4everKEEP ON TALKIN"! 19:12, 7 June 2009 (UTC) How about Christmas at Ground Zero? XD --Tdifan1234 - Legendary Nerd! 18:08, October 24, 2009 (UTC)